Secretos en blanco y negro
by Dryadeh
Summary: En la casa de los Potter hay un viejo album de fotos que James no conoce. Un album lleno de secretos en blanco y negro. Lily&Alice. Femslash. Fic compartido con Elea Slytherin y Nott Mordred.


Antes de leer, un par de cosillas

1) Este fanfic es un femslash, es decir, un fic chica x chica muy muy suave, escrito para el concurso **Braghaton** de la comunidad de Lj _Circes panties._

2) Esta escrito entre **Elea Slytherin**, **Nott Mordred** y yo :) Esperamos que os guste.

* * *

**Secretos en blanco y negro **

Lily siempre había adorado hacer fotografías. Se gastó todos sus ahorros en una cámara mágica el primer día que pisó el Callejón Diagon, poco después de haber descubierto que era una bruja. Siempre llevaba una cámara desechable colgada del cuello cuando era más pequeña, pero las mágicas no tenían nada que ver con las muggles. Por fuera se parecían a una cámara muggle antigua, de esas con trípode en las que el fotógrafo tenía que cubrirse la cabeza con una capa y decir "_Mirad al pajarito_", pero las fotos mágicas eran completamente diferentes. Eran en blanco y negro, sí, pero la falta de color la suplía el movimiento. Con una cámara mágica no se capturaban imágenes de un momento, se capturaban _momentos_ enteros. Así Lily podía conservar eternamente el vuelo de las lechuzas al entrar en el Gran Comedor para dejar los correos, los revoloteos de las hadas iluminadas junto a los árboles de Navidad, las carreras que sus amigas Mary y Eleanor solían echar hasta el lago o incluso sus propias risas cuando trataba de autofotografiarse pegando mucho su cabeza a la de Remus.

Ahora que tenía su casa propia con James, Lily tenía una estantería llenas de álbumes, la mayoría atestados de fotos en Hogwarts. De cuando sólo una niña pelirroja y pecosa descubriendo el mundo de la magia.

A veces James y ella se sentaban en un sofá y pasaban horas revisando los álbumes y rememorando aquella visita a Hogsmeade en que Sirius resbaló en la nieve o esa noche de primavera en la que se bañaron a escondidas en el lago.

Pero había un álbum que nunca miraban. Un álbum secreto en el que Lily guardaba recuerdos de todas las personas que de un modo u otro había perdido. Sus padres, muertos dos años atrás, su hermana Petunia, Severus y también Alice.

No es que Alice ya no formara parte de su vida. Venía a menudo con su esposo Frank y cenaban todos juntos, o se encontraban en las reuniones de la orden cada poco tiempo. Pero ahora era Alice Longbottom y ella Lily Potter, y había una parte de ellas de cuando sólo eran _Alice_ y _Lily_, que no existía sino en el pasado.

A veces, cuando Frank estaba en el Ministerio o James en alguna misión de la Orden de las que ellas comenzaban a verse excluidas por su embarazo, Alice se presentaba en casa de Lily y se dedicaban a recordar.

Se sentaban en ese sofá tan mullido que casi engullía a sus ocupantes y echaban un vistazo a el álbum secreto de Lily. Miraban las fotos, las tocaban y se reían, recordando anécdotas y buenos momentos juntas. Pero había tres fotos especiales en las que sus sonrisas se volvían tristes y sus miradas nostálgicas.

**o0o**

"Estaba aquella de la primera visita de Lily a Hogsmeade, que fue el día en que ambas se conocieron. Aún no había cumplido los trece años y los únicos lugares mágicos que había conocido eran Hogwarts y el Callejón Diagon. Su mejor amiga, Mary, también era muggle y estaba como ella, así que las dos junto con Eleanor, se metieron en el carruaje que les llevaría a la única población enteramente mágica del Reino Unido, llenas de ilusión y muertas de ganas de conocer un poco más del mundo de la magia. Visitaron Honeydukes y se llenaron los bolsillos de golosinas mágicas, compraron todo tipo de artículos de broma en Zonko y probaron la cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas. Se lo estaban pasando de maravilla hasta que a Lily le pareció ver pasar a Severus con un grupo de Slytherin más mayores pasar por delante de la taberna. Con un alegre "_ahora vuelvo_", Lily dejó a sus amigas y salió corriendo de las Tres Escobas para saludar a su amigo y contarle todas las cosas estupendas que había visto. Fuera soplaba un viento muy fuerte que le enredaba la bufanda alrededor del cuello y tiraba de ella hacia atrás, pero Lily avanzó contra él con determinación.

-¡Sev! –le llamó -¡Sev! ¡Espera!

Todo pasó muy rápido, pero Lily percibió como Severus Snape se detenía y giraba levemente el rostro hacia ella. No podría jurarlo pero le dio la sensación de que la había visto entre los mechones de pelo oscuro que le caían en la cara. No obstante, en cuanto un Slytherin, Lily cree recordar que era Mulciber, se giró hacia ella y compuso la habitual expresión de asco que ponía al verla, Severus se volvió hacia el frente rápidamente y siguió caminando, murmurando algo que la pelirroja no pudo oír pero que hizo que todos se pusieran en marcha de nuevo.

Sólo tenía doce años, pero Lily Evans no era tonta e intuía exactamente lo que acababa de pasar. No era la primera vez que Severus fingía no verla si estaba con sus amigos de Slytherin, pero a Lily seguía doliéndole igual que entonces. Apenada y desganada, decidió ir a dar un paseo antes de regresar con Mary y Eleanor. Quería mejorar de humor antes de volver con ellas para evitar que le hicieran preguntas que no tenía ganas de responder.

Se metió las manos en el bolsillo, y con la cabeza gacha, bajó por la calle principal de Hogsmeade. No se dio mucha cuenta de a dónde iba hasta que vio una casa vieja, con las ventanas tapiadas y rodeada de una sombría verja por la que trepaba la maleza. Supuso que debía ser la Casa de los Gritos, pero no se asustó por ello. En su lugar, se sentó en una roca que había cerca, juntó las rodillas y se sujetó el rostro con las manos. El viento jugaba con su pelo, enredándolo y echándolo sobre su cara, hacia un lado. Estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de que una chica con la túnica de Gryffindor la había seguido hasta que ésta carraspeó. Lily alzó el rostro y la muchacha que vio le resultó familiar. Si no estaba mal, era un par de años más mayor que ella. Tenía un rostro redondo y amable de facciones delicadas y se cubrías las manos con unos guantes de lana roja.

-Lily Evans, ¿verdad? –inquirió la chica. Lily asintió y la muchacha se sentó a su lado en la roca –Yo soy Alice Grant.

-¿Me has seguido? –preguntó la pelirroja sin hostilidad, sólo con triste curiosidad.

-En realidad sí –confesó Alice, con una sonrisa serena –Vi lo que pasó frente a las Tres Escobas, con ese muchacho de Slytherin.

-Por lo visto no soy una compañía muy popular –murmuró Lily y cogiendo un palito del suelo, se puso a remover la gravilla que había a sus pies.

-Un día se arrepentirá –vaticinó Alice –mientras tanto, es la primera vez que los de tercero venís a Hogsmeade, ¿verdad? –Lily asintió -¿Has ido ya a Dervish and Banges? Venden de todo.

El tono de Alice era tan alegre y apacible que por alguna razón Lily sonrió. Alice se puso en pie y de su mano, Lily descubrió todos los secretos de Hogsmeade."

**o0o**

"Las dos recuerdan con especial cariño la foto de aquella primavera del 1975, en el Invernadero nº 2. Lily se había colado en él para hacer fotografías de las plantas mágicas. Aunque herbología no era su especialidad le gustaban mucho las flores y plantas que la Profesora Sprout cultivaba allí, así que pensó en fotografiarlas para poder enseñárselas a sus padres. Tal vez incluso Tunney dejaría momentáneamente su hermetismo para echarles un vistazo.

Así que cuando Alice la encontró ya había hecho una media docena de fotos y se inclinaba sobre una planta violácea con las ramas caídas como las de sauce llorón.

-¡Cuidado! –la advirtió la muchacha. Lily apartó la vista del objetivo y vio a Alice acercándose a ella con un revuelo de los bajos de su capa. Llevaba una cinta granate sujetando el ensortijado pelo moreno y la luz del atardecer que se colaba por cada rincón del invernadero hacía que se volvieran de un azul casi eléctrico, bajo la espesa sombra de sus pestañas. Tenía dieciséis años y el aspecto dulce y delicado de las jóvenes que salían en la televisión muggle anunciando tartas de manzana de la Tía Dolly.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Lily, bajando la cámara.

-Apártate de esa planta –la urgió Alice y cubrió la frágil muñeca de Lily con una mano para alejarla. En el mismo instante en que Lily quedó fuera de su alcance, las ramas de la planta se removieron como tentáculos ciegos antes de volver a caer y quedarse estáticos.

-¿Pero qué… -comenzó Lily.

-No es una inofensiva flor Voladora –le explicó Alice, sin soltar a Lily. La pelirroja la sintió deslizarle el pulgar por el interior de la muñeca hasta la palma de la mano, donde comenzó a dibujarle tranquilizaros círculos –En realidad es una Lazo del Diablo. Se pueden confundir fácilmente pero la Flor Voladora tiene el envés azulado y el Lazo del Diablo verdoso.

Lily le respondió con breve murmullo de afirmación. El tacto suave y cálido del dedo de Alice en su piel, hacía que pensara con lentitud. De pronto la miró, bajó la luz anaranjada que atravesaba las cristaleras y sintió el impulso de hacerle una fotografía.

-Quédate ahí, justo donde estás –murmuró Lily, ensimismada. Alice alzó las cejas sin comprender, hasta que la pelirroja se plantó frente a ella con la cámara ocultándole los ojos verdes.

-Lily… -Alice se quejó débilmente, pero Lily ya había disparado y con un "_click_", quedó inmortalizada.

-Ya está –Lily le sonrió ampliamente bajando la cámara.

-Pero estaba hablando –sé quejó Alice, haciendo un mohín –No me gusta salir en las fotos y menos aún si aparezco hablando.

-Está bien, está bien, te haré otra.

Ignorando las quejas de su amiga, Lily retrocedió un par de pasos para no tapar la luz. Mientras lo hacía, se lamentó de que las cámaras mágicas sólo hicieran fotos en blanco y negro porque el azul de los ojos de Alice era algo digno de recordar. Miró a su amiga por el objetivo con ojos expertos. Tenía un mechón de pelo alborotado que arruinaba levemente la armonía de sus facciones y un poco de tierra en la manga derecha de la túnica.

Lily dejó la cámara sobre una mesa de trabajo y se acercó a Alice para arreglarla. Poniéndole las manos en los hombros, la obligó a sentarse sobre el borde de una mesa para poder llegar acceder así a su cabello. Cogió entre los dedos el bucle peleón y lo apartó un poco del rostro de su amiga. Alice permanecía quieta, serena, mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras se dejaba hacer. Su pelo era muy sedoso y olía levemente a champú de almendras, de modo que a Lily le dieron ganas de hundir la nariz en él. Resistiéndose a soltarlo, pasó las yemas de sus dedos hasta la punta del mechón y luego se entretuvo colocando la cinta escarlata con la Alice se apartaba el pelo de la cara. El lazo estaba un poco torcido así que Lily lo soltó, con las manos levemente temblorosas. Una cascada de bucles cayó sobre el rostro de Alice y Lily lanzó un amortiguado juramento, mientras trataba de recogerlo de nuevo.

Con Alice apoyada en la mesa, Lily quedaba exactamente a su altura. Los ojos frente a frente, sus bocas a centímetros. No había nada de especial en peinar a una amiga, pero Lily comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa. No nerviosa como cuando se avecinaba un examen, si no nerviosa como cuando la piel se le erizaba y una sensación agradable le llenaba el estomago. Sus manos se movían con torpeza intentando recomponer la lazada y miraba directamente a la frente de Alice para evitar sus ojos azules. Por alguna razón se sentía vergonzosa como nunca.

-Lily.

-Ya voy, Alice. Lo siento, sólo quería arreglarte el lazo y creo que…

-Lily, está bien –susurró Alice y cogiendo las manos de Lily, las apartó de su cabello, pero no las soltó. Al notar que sus manos seguían tocándose, Lily se atrevió a mirarla los ojos y fue repentinamente consciente de lo juntas que estaban. Los ojos de Alice la miraban tiernamente entre las espesas pestañas y Lily percibió que se le estaba acercando. Y aunque el estomago se le encogió y las piernas le cosquillearon, aunque se suponía que Lily Evans era la chica de hielo a la que nadie podía enamorar, no se apartó.

Cerró los ojos y se acercó ella también, hasta que a mitad de camino, sus bocas se encontraron."

**o0o**

"De ese beso ya sólo quedaba la foto de Alice, capturada para siempre a sus dieciséis años, con la cinta escarlata en el pelo y el nombre de Lily en los labios.

Observaron esa foto, en silencio durante unos nostálgicos minutos hasta que Lily siguió pasando páginas. El recorrido siempre terminaba en esa última foto de enero del 76, apenas meses antes de que Alice terminara séptimo curso. Ya no recordaban quién la tomó, aunque a menudo especulaban sobre ello y la teoría más creíble era que la foto la sacó Madame Pomfrey. Estaban en la enfermería, cada una tumbada en una cama y mirando hacia la otra. Alice estaba acurrucada bajó las sábanas y Lily abrazaba la almohada. Ese día fue, posiblemente, el último que estuvieron a solas.

Un comentario poco apropiado por parte de los Slytherin desató una batalla de palabras mal sonantes, varitas alzadas y maleficios de lo más molestos. Incluso se defendieron al modo muggle, con tirones de pelo, profundos arañazos y patadas en la espinilla, un altercado que puso Hogwarts patas arriba desde las gradas hasta el pacífico ambiente de la enfermería.

Culparon al partido de quidditch contra Slytherin, pero todos los involucrados, y ellas dos en particular, hacía tiempo que habían dejado de ser inocentes alumnos de primer curso para desencadenar una revuelta por una falta ignorada o una derrota injusta. Era lo que implicaba hondear una bandera verde y gris o lucir bufandas de oro y grana, más allá de la constante rivalidad entre casas. Era el preámbulo de una guerra inminente y los bandos ya se habían establecido.

Cuando Alice volvió en sí, Lily llevaba tiempo despierta, observándola desde la cama contigua. Salvo algún rasguño superficial y el regusto agrio de la poción que Madam Pomfrey le había hecho tragar, Lily se encontraba perfectamente. Había exagerado sus síntomas para evitar que la impaciente enfermera la enviara de vuelta a su sala común, junto a sus magullados compañeros.

Lily la recibió con una sonrisa y bromeó sobre su lamentable aspecto, con las cintas enredadas en los alborotados cabellos y el uniforme echado a perder. Alice respondió con una mirada de desconcierto hasta que los dolorosos momentos de las últimas horas comenzaron a salpicar su memoria. A pesar de la insistencia de Madame Pomfrey para que guardaran silencio, intercalaron los detalles de la disputa con intensas sonrisas. Alice felicitó a Lily por el gancho de derecha que un chico de Slytherin tardaría en olvidar. Recordaron los caóticos destellos de varita, a Crabbe golpeado por su propio _tragababosas_ y un maleficio _furunculus_ alcanzando a la Profesora McGonagall cuando trataba de poner orden. El eco de una carcajada sentenció la charla. Se acomodaron en sus camas y permanecieron en silencio, conversando sin necesidad de palabras, reviviendo en los ojos de la otra los instantes que habían sido suyos y que el tiempo había reducido a recuerdos.

La magia del momento se desvaneció cuando la puerta se abrió con estrépito y dos muchachos de Gryffindor se colaron precipitadamente en la enfermería, ignorando las impertinentes advertencias de Madam Pomfrey. James aún vestía el uniforme de quidditch y arrastraba la escoba. Frank jadeaba bajo el peso de la túnica tras haber desafiado los corredores y tres pisos de escaleras cambiantes.

- ¡Alice! – exclamó Frank al alcanzar, con la respiración entrecortada, la camilla donde yacía - ¿Te encuentras bien? He oído que Crabbe te golpeó con el bate…

- Estoy bien – respondió con una sonrisa mientras se palpaba el prominente bulto en la parte de atrás de la cabeza – Suena peor de lo que en realidad es.

Frank ayudó a Alice a incorporarse y se acomodó en la camilla, a su lado, arropando tímidamente su mano derecha entre las suyas. Se dirigía a Alice con delicadeza y palabras dulces y ella respondía con sonrisas sinceras y un brillo inusual en sus ojos. Un brillo que había pertenecido a Lily y que Frank se había ganado con su ternura. También los besos de buenas noches al calor de la lumbre de la chimenea le correspondían y con él se escurría en los invernaderos tras las clases. Él era su compañero de tareas en la mesa más apartada de la biblioteca y, cuando nadie miraba, era su mano la que tomaba al caminar por los corredores del castillo. Y fue con él, no con Lily, con quien abandonó la enfermería tras una escueta despedida.

Ninguna de las dos conservaba un recuerdo nítido del momento en que los chicos extinguieron la llama que ardía entre ellas, pero aquella tarde en la enfermería era Frank quien se ganaba las caricias sobre la pálida piel de Alice y era James quien se proponía entornar los labios de Lily en una sonrisa.

- La prefecta envuelta en una pelea… No dejas de sorprenderme, Evans. – Susurró James a su oído, cuando se quedaron solos - Después de esto no puedes rechazar una invitación a Hogsmeade. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Lily asintió con suavidad, un gesto que la impulsó a los brazos de James y la alejó del corazón de Alice."

**o0o**

Eligieron caminos diferentes y no se arrepentían. Pero de vez en cuando les gustaba mirar fotos juntas y recordar esos momentos.

Recordar sus _secretos en blanco y negro_.

* * *

Después de mucho planear y unas cuantas dificultades, aquí está el fic. Como veis es muy suave y lo quisimos plantear como algo que pudo haber pasado en el cannon, pero que nunca nos contaron. Esperamos que os haya gustado :)

Como siempre agradecemos opiniones :)

Con cariño, **Dry**, **Elea** y **Nott**.


End file.
